An Evening Well Spent
by Kate242
Summary: found my self walking through the scarcely populated pit. It's been 27 days exactly since initiation concluded, 13 days since Eric and max along side Jeanine were removed as faction leaders, and 8 days since I moved in with him. Everything is changing. And tonight another thing will change. RATED M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

After a long, refreshing run on the perimeter of the compound, formerly known as 'Dauntless', I found my self walking through the scarcely populated pit. It's been 27 days exactly since initiation concluded, 13 days since Eric and max along side Jeanine were removed as faction leaders, and 8 days since I moved in with him. Everything is changing. Rapidly.

As I walked through the pit and down the hallway to our apartment, I rummaged through my pocket searching for my key hopelessly trying to get home and take a shower before he could see me like this. I wanted to look presentable this evening, despite my lack of beauty Christina had taught me it was still necessary to "dress to impress", I scoff just thinking about those words. Finally I reach the door, slide the key in , turn the knob, and my plans are ruined.

" Tobias Eaton" I yelled," what are you doing? We have to get ready! We all have to meet at zeke's in an hour!" Looking up from his comfortable position in which he lazily was draped over the couch with his long legs spilling over the arm rest due to his height. He sat there with a sheepish grin on in his flannel pajama pants on, bare chested.

"Hi tris! It's nice to see you too! My day was fantastic, thanks for asking, and yours?" He conversed to himself while slowly collecting himself and meeting me at the kitchen island," Zeke called, Shaunas sick and they can't go so I figured why not leave Christina and will be for the night and stay in for a change." He asked with a boyish grin from ear to ear.

"Oh thanks for informing me, I could've took my time on my workout, therefore I'm going back to the train-" Tobias cut me off with the elegant movement of his lips to the concave part of my collarbone while trapping my up against the kitchen island with no room to escape.

I couldn't help but choke on my words as he hit my sensitive spot before crashing his lips to mine. In that instant a spark rose from within me, one I've never experienced before, filled with desperation, but romance... Lust.

I clawed at his bare chest while his hands roamed my lower back making me suddenly aware of my current state, I was sweaty in a thin layer of workout gear."Tobi- ahhhhhh! Oh my fucccckkkkiiing god!" I exclaimed as he moved his lips down my neck to my sensitive spot, while lowering his hands further down to a cautious location of my hips. I pulled his short hair back as I tried to gather his attention and remove his lips from my body.

"Tobias, you win, I will stay in with you, but first at least let me take a shower and get some more clothes on." I stated in a firm tone.

" I don't think you'll need a shower until later after we finish this," he added before attempting to lower himself back down my neck for another nip. However, my hands caught his lips just millimeters away from my body. " no sir! Let me shower!" I yelled before sauntering off to the bathroom.

I pulled the sticky clothes off of my body and turned slightly toward the mirror to examine my body, questioning what he saw in me. As I stood pail faced in the mirror, my eyes slowly scanning over the frale skeleton body, which lacked any form of curves and resembled the development of a 12 year old, I felt the release of tears spill over my eyes and slowly rolling down my face. "No tris! Stop! This isn't you! Do not cry!" I thought to myself as I turned on the shower to a freezing temperature.

As I stood underneath the spray of the shower, washing away the last of the shaving cream from my calves, I felt a radiation of heat from behind me causing me to shutter. I slowly walked backwards into a tall lengthy object accompanied with the faint smell of 'anarchy' causing my to jump and cover my body with anything in reach.

" Four!" I screeched." What the hell are you doing? Get out, get out now!" I yelled with a piercing tone while wrapping myself in the shower curtain, not letting my eyes travel any farther south than his face down his well sculpted body.

" I told you not to shower until we finished! Therefore, we can finish in the shower," he said with a low sexy voice while reaching for the shower curtain," tris! Don't hide from me, you're beautiful and I want you to know that and if it takes me doing this for you to listen then so be it."

Within seconds his lips were crashing against mine as his hands slowly unraveled my makeshift towel from around my body, his lips were rough but passionate as he slowly kissed me before asking for entrance to my mouth. With subtle movement his hands began to explore the new territory while my heart rate quickened.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself suddenly aware of Tobias pressed against me, with hands tugging at my breast. Then a rush of sensuality hit me as his mouth broke away from mine and reached my perky nipples. " oh my god!" I gasped suddenly wanting him more than ever and abandoning my fear.

As Tobias explored my chest with his mouth the heat developing below was nearly unbearable, causing me to consider the selfish act of self pleasure because I was too embarrassed to ask Tobias for help. With little consideration I reached below and slipped a finger slowly in myself while massaging the sensitive button hidden behind my hood.

It wasn't until my body was shuttering with anticipation of climax that I realized Tobias was no longer causing this pleasure, I looked up to see his deep blue eyes staring down like a watch tower over me as I continued the selfish deed.

" ummm-" I sheepishly responded while removing the hand from my mound and slowly backing away from him towards the curtains.

" tris! No, don't be embarassed, its natural, it's just- I always imagined you doing that, but never thought it would be so-"

" wait you pictured me doing that?" I asked somewhat estranged.

"Well, um, yeah, I just never thought it'd be so sexy and never like this." He said while motioning to our surroundings.

Slowly gaining awareness of the entire situation I stiffened before reaching to turn of the shower water and grab a towel. However, there weren't any towels around to dry off with so I slowly wrapped myself in the shower curtain again before mustering up the courage to ask a bummed Tobias to retrieve some from our linen closet.

As he made his way out of the bathroom I couldn't help but take notice of his adorable ass as he made his way across the loft towards the closet. Pausing to wrap a towel around himself he turned ever so slightly towards the bathroom door and I couldn't help but gape at the site in font of me.

While wrapping the towel around his waist he tried to conceal the bulge from below before looking up to see me gawking at his situation. I suddenly look away blushing cherry red.

"Like what you see?" He asked in his low sexy tone which drove me crazy. Making his way back to the bathroom he handed me the towel, kissed my forehead and said he needed to finish taking a cold shower to relieve himself of the previous events.

I slowly made my way towards our bedroom, realizing I had some time to kill before Tobias came out of the shower. So, I reached for my pink dildo in my side table before settling down on the bed to finish myself off. As I slid the large length into my body I couldn't help but think about Tobias' dick sliding into my tightness causing me to call out his name as I neared my climax. I slowly gathered my senses and looked up again to see Tobias' eyes gleaming at me from the foot of the bed.

"Like what you see?" I responded In a similar to tone to his previous comment.

" Beatrice prior! You'll never know how much that turned me on... That was a waste of a cold shower!" He exclaimed while making his way onto the bed before tackling my naked body and pinning me.

I effortless coaxed Tobias' lips down to mine where we embraced in a hungry but lust filled kiss for what lasted like hours, before I broke away. His lips managed to find my neck while I whispered fearlessly into his ear, " I'm yours, and all of me loves all of you. I'm ready."

He slowly worked his way back to my lips before locking eyes with me, "you're positive tris? I will wait. This is about you." He stated with compassion and love in every word.

"Yes Tobias, please. I need you." I replied as the heat bellowed beneath within my mound.

With passion and sensitivity Tobias gathered me in his arms before settling me down completely on my back, while slowly easing my legs apart, revealing my wet mound to him. With precision Tobias brought his head down and slowly separated my wet lips before massaging me with his tongue.

" uhhhhhhh- ohhhhhh, ahhhh!" I screamed, my orgasm overtaking my body as I experienced this new feeling. "Tobias, more! I need you now," I managed to get out between moans as my head fell back.

He slowly pulled his body upward and planted his Arms on both sides of my head while looking straight into my eyes, " tris, are you sure?" He asked with guilt in his eyes.

"Yes, Tobias. I want you. I need you. I love you." I responded desperately. And with that he lined himself up with my entrance and slowly entered. His length was shocking and his width was hard to adjust to. He slowly steadied himself so I could get comfortable before beginning to rock his hips slowly outward. The pain was dull as I met my hips with his and I increased my speed before shifting to straddle his hips.

In a swift motion Tobias was laying underneath me as I rocked in different directions on him. I could tell by the look on his face he was enjoying this just as much as I was. Sometimes I forget this is his first time too, to relationships, to exploring, to sex. Therefore, I rode his hips in a circular motion until we were both moaning and nearing our end.

And in a swift motion we were both lying on our sides, entangled in one another and the sheets while experiencing our own euphorias.

Slowly his lips met the hollow behind my ear, " wow, you were amazing" he whispered gently," I love you tris."

And with the sweet words lingering in my mind we drifted off into a trance of slumber.

" tris! Four! Open up" Christina yelled from outside our door as she twisted the key swiftly and stumbled through our loft door " you're coming with - oh shit! I- I" she stuttered.

Tobias and I, still laying in each other's arms, stared with looks of frustration and embarrassment at her as she stood awkwardly in our doorway fumbling around.

" COME ON! Get out Christina!" Four yelled furiously spitting words at her.

" I'm so sorry! I didn't- I was- I didn't mean to interrupt!" She said while fumbling her way back to the door. Nervously grabbing the door nob and pulling it shut she yelled with a smirk creeping on her face, " I'm happy for y'all!" While mumbling a " finally" to herself.

" you have to be fucking kidding me!" Tobias groaned into the pillow as I poked my head out from beneath the hallow space in his side. His face was a deep crimson as he cursed to himself about the ideals of privacy and our inconsiderate generation.

I couldn't help but giggle at his mindless rambling. Flabbergasted at why I found humor in this situation , he peered down at me before whispering, "Up for round two?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke to the scent of sex and anarchy as Tobias' toned arms lay gently around my waist with his lips planted firmly against the back of my neck. "Good morning , gorgeous." He said between kisses until peppering them down my spine.

"Good morning to you as well handsome," I said while wrapping my exposed body in sheets," up for a day in bed?"

With his mind still concentrated on the bits of exposed flesh Tobias worked his hands and lips up my body while moving away the sheets inch by inch before pausing, " I suppose I can manage to call in sick just this once," his stated with a sky grin creeping on his face, "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

" Well you pervert" I said while playfully slapping him." I thought I could get up and take a shower, then make my handsome boyfriend breakfast in bed, then we could watch a movie."

"Hmmm, I think I could manage that with a few alterations to your plan." He said while jumping out of bed, "therefore let's get your tiny ass in the shower before we waist your day away!" He exclaimed while throwing me effortless over his shoulders and running naked to the bathroom.

He ran with me thrown over his shoulders, my face directly in contact with his bare ass, as he sprinted crossed our loft. Once he reached the bathroom he sat my down on the edge of the tub while leaning in front of me to turn on the shower, leaving his penis to migrate slowly in front of me as he reached across. I was shocked and suddenly my face was a blistering red color as he turned back to face me realizing the scene.

"Tris, oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to-" he said before I cut him off while wrapping my small hands around the base and bringing the tip to my lips." You don't need to do that tris, really it's okay."

" I want to, really, but can you do me a favor? Show me?" I asked in a shy tone. Slowly he wrapped is hand around mine while pumping in a rapid motion back and forth while throwing his head back. After a while he placed a hand on the back of my head and guided me up and down with my mouth. This felt different than I expected honestly, more passionate, but still rough and unpracticed.

Slowly he pulled back on my hair before shyly saying, " tris I need to finish. Get in the shower I can manage myself." Without a second to spare my lips came crashing back to his tip before I found me entire mouth wrapping around him and a hot creamy liquid spilled into my mouth causing me to gag .

" What should I do? Uhhhh, um..." I thought to myself before swallowing the salty substance and standing back up to crash my lips against Tobias' who currently stood stunned watching me.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he managed to make out between kisses as he gathered my body and set me in the shower. His hands roaming through my now wet hair as we never broke contact with our lips, our legs tangled in a heaping mess as we lay on the shower floor. I slowly moved myself on top before grinding my hips slowly into his, causing his breathing to quicken and a slight pressure in my inner thigh.

"Oh, someone likes that?" I ask questioningly while grinding my hips in circles slightly and washing his chest with a soap bar." What about this?" I ask while picking up the soap bar to wash my own chest, adding a little sexy grind of my hips.

"Trisssss! Stop right this instant, I hate the teasing." He moaned between gasps before flipping me underneath him. Slowly he nuzzled his face in between my legs before attacking the wet and sticky sex that lied before him. His eyes flickered with guilt and stunned before looking back to my face and slowly rising.

"Umm Tris, had you ever, uh, done... Uh" he stuttered.

"Spit it out Tobias? What's wrong? " I asked with a confused look on my face. " uh, had you ever, you know, masterbated before last night?"

I looked shyly down and back to his face while the water ran down my body, before replying, "No, I've always had my uh, toys, but never felt the need to use them. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just" he said while slowly massaging my inner thighs and rubbing the soap bar along my legs," you just had some dried blood and I know that happens first time and all, but did I hurt you?" He asked passionately.

"Oh, I uhhhhhhh, I'm fine Tobias. It hurt a little, but it was manageable. Don't worry. I'm a little sore, but I figured it would subside." I replied.

He peppered small kissed up my body before planting firm kisses on my lips asking for entrance with his tongue, slowly I open my mouth granting it. Instantly his lips moved away and began to work back down my body to my sex. He slowly moved his tongue in and out and sucking on my clit causing me to shutter. I closed my hips slightly pushing his face farther inside causing him to moan and my entire body to double in excitement as I orgasmed.

Gathering me in his arms Tobias turned the shower off gently ,wrapped a towel around my body, knowing my insecurities, and walked me over to our bed. He slowly toweled off my body and laid me beneath the covers naked before leaving me breathless to go make breakfast. "Wow," I whispered to myself.

I watched his toned and muscular body moved swiftly around the kitchen as his entire body was exposed. "What was I waiting for?" I pondered to myself remembering my previous fear.


End file.
